Eliot
|food = Herbal Tea Oolong Tea |debut = Dead or Alive 4 |japanese = Junko Minagawa |english = --- }} Eliot (エリオット, Eriotto) is a British high school student and the apprentice of Gen Fu from the [[Dead or Alive (series)|Dead or Alive series]] , who first debuted in Dead or Alive 4. He is a student of Xing Yi Quan, studying and training his skill under his master's teachings. Eliot is the youngest male character in the series so far, as he is only 16 years old. __TOC__ History Eliot was born in Britain and moved to China as a child. Although it's unknown why, Gen Fu chose Eilot as his apprentice and trained the boy in the art of Xing Yi Quan. The boy never understood why he was chosen, but nevertheless devoted himself to his art, determined to prove himself worthy of his master. Dead or Alive 4 At the age of sixteen, Eliot joined the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, because he was concerned that his skills might not be worthy for his master. Midway through the tournament, he talked with Brad Wong about his doubts; as the boy wondered why a great master like Gen Fu would choose him, Brad told Eliot he should pity Gen Fu, since he's been "lonely all his life", and not to think negativly about himself, with Brad using his own skills as an example, pointing out that his own master was just an average drunk. Eliot and Brad then engaged in battle. Later, Eliot came face-to-face with Christie. Although she is not that impressed about fighting a child at first, Eliot claimed that "fighting a beautiful lady" would be difficult for him, which amused Christie and she changed her initial opinion of her opponent, thus enjoyed the fight. At the end of the tournament, Eliot returned home and challenged Gen Fu in a battle and - after years of failing to beat him - succeeded, proving himself that he is worthy. Afterwards, he returned to his training. During his practice, Mei Lin called for him, to which he happily stopped his training and started to play with her. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Eliot's Outfit Catalogues Being the youngest boy in the series, Eliot appears more youthful and, in a way, weaker then the older male fighters: he looks more “baby-faced” with softer, rounder facial features, and he has shoulder-long, blond hair which covers his clear blue eyes, with long, dark eyelashes. He is also the smallest out of the guys, and is very slim, with hardly any defined muscles like his older fellows brawlers. Despite being English, most of Eliot’s outfits are inspired by the styles of traditional China, with blue shades and dragon prints. However, his second outfit in Dead or Alive 4 differs greatly from this trend; a red and yellow hoodie with the number 11 printed in a black circle on the back and left side of the chest, complete with jeans and black trainers. Personality Eliot's appears to be very calm and soft-spoken for his young age most of the time, and seems very respectful and polite to his elders. However, when it comes to fighting he becomes very impatient and somewhat angry, using the rage to power his will in battle. Like many of the other fighters in Dead or Alive, is devoted to his art and wants to improve at every waking moment, even going as far as asking his opponents to fight at their full potential. Unlike the other confident fighter in the series, Eliot also, like most teenagers, seems to be very self-conscious and insecure, especially about his abilities; he is constantly wondering and questioning why Gen Fu chose him alone to be his apprentice, comparing himself to his master in a negetive way. Etymology Eliot is a variant of the English name Elliot, derived from a diminutive of the medieval name Elias, which in turn is a cognate of the Hebrew name Eliyyahu. Eliyyahu means "my god is Yahweh" (the God of Israel). Elijah was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC, and the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. It was also the name of a few early saints. Relationships Gen Fu Eliot and Gen Fu have a Master/Apprentice relationship; Eliot has a great deal of respect for his master and always wanted to prove himself worthy to him. Mei Lin Eliot seems to have a good relationship with Gen Fu's granddaughter, possibly from growing up together. In his Dead or Alive 4 ending, he happily stops his training to play with her. In return, Mei Lin calls Eliot by the affectionate name "Eli-chan". Brad Wong Eliot and Brad seem to get along with one another, sharing common ground in the cases of their masters. Eliot even talks to the man about his doubt of his skill and Gen Fu's reasons for choosing him as an apprentice, showing that he trusts him to a certain extent. Gameplay ]] Despite his mentorship under Gen Fu, the characters are somewhat distinctive from one another. Eliot is faster on his feet, but his single strikes and power attacks are often cited as weak and slow. However, with certain counter attacks and throws that Eliot possesses, he can leave the opposing character open for strong single strikes and powerful combo attacks. He stands out as a good-defensed, combo powerhouse. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Eliot makes a cameo appearance in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, fighting Ryu Hayabusa in the first round. He is the only character introduced in Dead or Alive 4 to appear in the film - Lisa and Kokoro didn't appear. His actor was uncredited, and he is not portrayed as teenage boy from England, but as an Asian man. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Eliot is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . His role in the game is currently unclear. Musical Themes *''Successor'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''The Real World'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *Prior to the confirmation of his character, many Dead or Alive fans speculated that Eliot was a female. It went as far as fans believing it was Helena Douglas disguised as a boy (due to the fact that her character, although a primary character in the earlier installments, has not appeared with the rest of the starting character line-up.) *Eliot's main tag-partner is Brad Wong in Dead or Alive 4. *The reason Eliot, Kokoro, Kasumi and Ayane do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games is because they are under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them an undefined age to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Despite being a male, Eliot is in fact voiced by a woman. It is common for young male characters to be voice by woman (i.e. from .) Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters born in Novermber